The Evil Trap
by 188DarkRevived
Summary: This is actually a HereticHexen fan fic. It is about what happens to Daedolon the mage after he defeats Korax the Serpent Rider.


_**Author's note:** Surprise! This story is actually aHeretic/Hexen fan fic rather than a DOOM fan fic. The reason why I included it in the DOOM category is because there was no Heretic/Hexen category listed. I hope this doesn't upset anybody here._

_I actually wrote this several years ago, but I couldn't find any good places to post it. It is a tale of what happens to Daedolon the mage when he defeats Korax the Serpent Rider in the first Hexen game._

_DOOM is a registered trademark of id Software, while Heretic/Hexen is a registered trademark of Raven Software, while this is only a simple story by me - DarkJedi188._

**THE EVIL TRAP**

The evil Korax took the final blow from Daedolon's Bloodscourge and now lay on the floor of his secret fort, his body shuddering, as he took a last dose of the cool air surrounding him.

Daedolon stepped with one foot on the monster's chest and said "As the mortal to have slain you, I, Daedolon of the Arcanum of Cronos, call thee into the dark lands of the Afterlife!"

With these words spoken, the disgusting, scaly corpse of the Serpent Rider dissolved in a flash of holy light and a brief windstorm.

Dropping his weapon on the ground, the heroic mage took off his hood and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He made it, he finally made it! Forgetting about everything, he sat down and leaned against a nearby wall to rest from his long quest…

Suddenly he was engulfed in a red ripple of Aether, and found himself standing in a big hall with brimstone walls, a red carpet, and a big red demon sitting on a throne. In front of the throne was a tall pedestal with a glowing magical sphere upon a cushion of some sort. The monster in the throne was motioning his big, ugly, long-nailed paws around the jewel; his eyes were gleaming with pure hatred.

Daedolon gasped in fear "Eidolon, I thought you left my people be!"

"I have left your miserable people alone," Eidolon gave him a wicked smile, "but my sibling told me you possess a serious threat, and shall be vanquished for eternity. So now I summoned thee into my castle, and you are now my prisoner. You shall be tormented for the deeds you have done!"

"You big ugly moron! You are horribly wrong! Your mad reign will fall to an end. It is you who shall be tormented upon by the great lords of the Afterlife, you who shall suffer eternally along with your guile brethren!" shouted the terrified human as he searched for his weapon, and figured out that he left it.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" roared Eidolon loudly, "Foolish human, how dumb are you? You have not a weapon to draw, and your arcane powers are with you no longer!"

"Thou has no right to underestimate the magic that dwells within the Aether, it has far more power than that which flows from your Chaos Sphere!" spat out Daedolon in anger.

But before he could do anything, the red monster clapped his paws and two archer lords came from the sides and grabbed him.

"Throw this mortal in the dungeons. His soul and mind is destined to destroy me, I can feel it!" ordered the Serpent Rider as the archer lords nodded with their steel helmets and started carrying Daedolon away from him. Daedolon tried to break free, but the heavily armored soldiers were too strong for him.

He was taken down a big set of stairs into a long, dark and gloomy hallway with thick wooden doors on both sides. The archers brought him to the fifth door on the right. One of them took out a small rusted key from the sack on his back, and cautiously opened the door. Both of them shoved him in, locked the door, and hurried back out of the hallway.

"Darn it! I thought my path would take me to victory and freedom, but it has not done so! Why must destiny deceived me in such way?" he stomped the dirty floor of the prison cell and sat down on a bench hanging from the wall.

"Who speaks those words?" a strange voice asked.

Daedolon looked to the other corner of the cell, and found an old but familiar figure in a nearly the same uniform looking at him from the shadows. The figure seemed to recognize him too:

"Are you not Daedolon, former pupil of mine from the Arcanum?" he asked again.

Daedolon looked at the old man wrinkled face and said "Yes Master Ferzarius, it is I."

"By the gods, what has led you here, old friend?" he asked again very surprised.

"My daring quest to vanquish the being who corrupted our world. It has taken me to a trap." Replied Daedolon.

"Don't worry lad, 'twas a brave quest thou has attempted to take." Said Ferzarius.

"Master, I didn't just attempt to take it, but I have finished it with the skills you taught me. Korax fell before my feet!" exclaimed the young mage.

The old one silently smiled, "Then I assume that I have envisioned the future correctly."

"You _did _envision the truth Master, you always have and you always shall, because you are greater and wiser than Menelkir, the Archmage of the Arcanum!" Daedolon assured him.

That made his old leader and friend even happier.

"But how did you get here Master, what happened to you? I thought you died when the war against the Serpent Riders began in our world!" asked Daedolon in amazement.

"Oh yes, I believe everyone on Cronos thought of me in the same way you have. But here's what really became of me…On the night Korax's legions of Ettins and Centaurs set out to conquer my fortress, I was expecting the attack. I have sent out my best mages and guards upon the coming beasts. I myself had realized that my servants did not stand a chance within the bloody fray. So I had fled into the forest through the back gate. Seemingly unnoticed, I started hiding there for the next few days. My people seized to know of me. My cover did not last long, I was found and captured by a group of Korax's minions. Having sailed countless miles through the Aether into this universe of horror, here I am caged with you like an animal of the wild life. I will probably be questioned and beaten by these vicious creatures someday. If that doesn't happen, then I will sit here untill my real death and go on to the blessings of the Afterlife. There I will begin an immortal life with my ancestors and other friends." The old mage explained.

"Same for me, Master. I deserve the same end that you do." Sighed Daedolon sadly.

"No, young lad…not now, not here. You have proven yourself mighty and strong. You are now a real warrior and sorcerer. Not yet ready to go into the Afterlife is your soul!" Ferzarius comforted his new companion, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You mean you know of an exit from this bizarre place?" questioned Daedolon in amazement.

"Yes," Ferzarius began, "I have been saving it for a moment like this, ever since Eidolon locked me up within these gruesome walls he built."

"Really? What is it you have?" Daedolon was itching to find out.

"It is not such a big thing, dear friend. It is a simple spell I created upon first earning the title of Arcane Master." Ferzarius began explaining, pulling out a small paper scroll from under the prison bench, and started unfolding it, "Menelkir thought it would never be needed at all, that is why I never taught it to you and the other apprentices. What this spell does is make its users completely invisible to all things that are evil, and also gives the ability to walk through things like walls and doors, and the ability to fly. But it drains a lot of energy and lasts only for five minutes each time you use it." He finished unrolling the scroll and handed it to Daedolon.

It looked very old, had a big red symbol of some sort at the top, and the words: "ESUGAZA BARANA KABUNANANA" written under it in the ancient language of Cronos.

"Just speak the words you see and the spell will be cast. Now go, proceed, and may our Gods safely guide you along the way." Finished Ferzarius.

"Thank you very much Master Ferzarius, but if I'm ever going to break out of here I'm going to do it with you!" said Daedolon.

"No Daedolon, just go on with your new adventure and leave me here to meet death. You deserve to escape and live, for you have banished the Tainted One from this plane of existence, saving our race and religion… or at least what's left of our race and religion." He finished again.

"Oh please come with me, Master. You deserve to be spared from these bastards just as much as I do. If you didn't discover this spell no one else probably would have, and if that was so we would have never had this opportunity to survive at all. When we get back to Cronos, if we ever do, you would be just as famous as I would be." Begged Daedolon.

"Well…" the old magician began thinking it over, "As you wish, we are in this together!"

Together, they cheerfully took each other's hands, and read the enchanted words on the script: "ESUGAZA BARANA KABUNANANA!" And after hearing a strange noise in their ears to let them know that the spell was activated, they looked at each other, smiled, and walked through the wooden doors of their prison chamber unnoticed and without any trouble…

They walked silently through the creepy dungeon hall of Eidolon's castle, thinking of what they should do. When they reached the big stairs Daedolon finally came up with an idea, "If we are going to escape from this place without any trouble, we've got to find our way to the armory and get some useful items. Or else, we don't stand any chance at all."

"Good Daedolon. I taught you well." Stated Ferzarius proudly, "The armory lies above this dungeon. We must hurry there, or else the spell will wear off."

"Aye, Master, lead our path!" exclaimed Daedolon in complete joy.

They ran up the stairs, opened the first wooden door that they found on the upper floor. They entered Eidolon's armory room.

Daedolon put on a breastplate, and got his favorite spell weapon – the Arc of Death! While Ferzarius, not wanting to do a lot of fighting since he was a very old man, put on an amulet, got a silver shield, and took a centaur sword in his right hand. Although the curved handle of the sword was meant for the round paw of an evil centaur and not a human hand, he still felt comfortable using it. Both adventurers also took a bag of mana crystals, and a chaos device each.

As soon as they left the room they heard another noise in their ears, and the spell wore of.

"Where does our path lie now, Master Ferzarius? May we slay all those beasts once and for all!" suggested Daedolon.

"It would be wise to fight our way to Eidolon's war room. We must find out about his guile plans." Suggested Ferzarius.

Daedolon nodded and followed his partner.

The door to the war room was in an open yard with a pool, and a statue of a gargoyle holding a human skull in the middle. It was also guarded by a few killer spiders, which were wandering around and chewing the small-cut grass. The two brave humans entered, their weapons ready, and charged at the spiders. Daedolon killed the group of spiders attacking him without any trouble, using his arc of death. Ferzarius had a little challenge slicing the spider legs with his sword, but finished the job anyway.

When nothing was left from the spiders except for green puddles of blood, the duo quietly sneaked up to the wall where the door was. And used the spell of all seeing on it, so that they could see through it and observe what was taking place on the other side…

Inside the war room there were five Were-Jaguars seated at a stone table and a Shadow Wizard standing in front of them.

"Great deeds there are to be done for our high leader!" The Shadow Wizard started talking, laying down a mystic book on the table.

"What great deeds?" questioned the Were-Jaguars in unison.

"With the help of the Diamond of Time, which came to our hands in a battle long passed, we will return back in time to the lost planet of the Sidhe to aid D'Sparil with his reign there and make him win. Then we must do the same about Korax…Afterwards we will come back to the present, have a great feast in honour of the reunion of our leaders, and then ultimately crush that universe of light known as the Aether, with all its weak and innocent worlds. AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" roared the Shadow Wizard in a very evil voice…

Having heard enough of this madness, Daedolon and Ferzarius deactivated the spell of all seeing.

"We are not yet ready to face him." Stated Daedolon, "Let us leave again for the armory, before we meet our doom without a good battle!"

"You are on my mind, my friend." Agreed Ferzarius.

They backed away from the door, and used their chaos devices for a quick exit.

Having searched the armory more carefully, Daedolon got himself a porkalator, and a couple of quartz flasks. Ferzarius found a Quietus and also got a porkalator, and some quartz flasks himself.

Once they decided they were ready for more serious battles, they left the room and walked through the passages beyond the armory room. Soon afterwards, they encountered a mob of archers passing by in an intersecting hallway. The archers were carrying a crystal box with a dark-red diamond in it, and looked as if they were in a real hurry.

"The Diamond of Time!" Daedolon realized, "They will infuse Eidolon's fleet with its enchanted power! We must stop them!"

Ferzarius agreed.

Once the archers turned around a corner and were getting out of sight, Daedolon and Ferzarius bolted after them. Sensing the humans, the archers stopped.

The leading one yelled in total surprise "Leave us be! Leave us be! Strangers from beyond our worlds!"

Three others ran away to get some help.

The seven archers that remained put down the jewel, pulled out their big, curved hand-crossbows, and began firing at the charging figures with absolutely no signs of mercy.

Remembering his training at the Arcanum, Daedolon started skillfully dodging the enchanted arrows. Ferzarius did the same. When they got close enough to the archers, they hurled porkalators at them. Once the evil warriors got transformed into wild pigs, they fell easily at the hands of the mages, squealing in terrible pain.

"Impressive, lad, most impressive!" said Ferzarius as he picked up the Diamond of Time, "You will soon earn the title of Arcane Master yourself! But for now, we must abandon this castle!"

"Right on, Master," agreed Daedolon, "May our gods and the stars in our heavens guide us through our destined path to victory!"

With those words said and their decision made, they ran on as fast as their legs would allow them, to find an exit from the last Serpent Rider's dark and gloomy, yet extremely enormous dwelling…

Having run two miles northeast from Eidolon's castle using the secret spell, they stopped to catch their breath and get a glimpse of their surroundings.

They were standing on a bad and dirty soil filled with pits of lava all over. The air was very cold. The sky above their heads was a melancholy dark red, it reminded the humans of the color of blood, and filled with flying beasts, which gave the mortals chills down their spines. The horizons on all sides of the plain were filled with dead trees, and brown mountains that were twice as tall as any mountains they have seen back on Cronos. The huge castle behind them could still be seen. Terrifying shrieks and moans were heard in the distance.

"How horrible the world of Chaos is!" thought Daedolon to himself, "More horrible than any world I've ever traveled to!"

"We need shelter, because Eidolon may defeat us fairly easily." Suggested Ferzarius as they continued walking in the same direction, with the spell worn of again.

"We must do something about this powerful artifact," added Daedolon, "Either destroy it, or hide it in a place where no evil spirit will ever find it."

They slowly walked on in silence for the next ten minutes until they came upon a cave entrance. Daedolon and Ferzarius looked at each other with hope in their eyes, braced themselves for things that might be lying ahead of them, and walked in.

The cave appeared to be a moist shaft that was going down into the earth. It seemed to go on forever. After a while it grew extremely dark, and the mages had to use the spell of all seeing so that they could see clearly. They walked, and walked, and walked, until finally the shaft ended and opened up into an underground town with torches lit in every corner. It appeared to be inhabited by some kind of an elven race.

An elf with a magical staff walked up to them and said, "Greetings strangers, I am Zakthis of the Sidhe, chief of this hidden settlement. My senses tell me you are aliens to this world just like we are."

Daedolon smiled and stepped forward, "Greetings Zakthis, we are mages from Cronos, and we need some help."

"I and my people will be glad to help you." Said the elf.

"How did you Sidhe get here? I thought most of you died on your home world when the Serpent Riders first attacked." Asked Ferzarius.

"Oh yes," sighed the elf, "Most of us did die on our home world. But a month before that happened, some of our elders found a hidden portal outside our villages. Hoping that it was leading to freedom and victory, a few of our tribes stepped in…Now we are here in the very heart of the evil universe, hiding desperately under the earth from the native demons and monsters. We call this place by the name of UnderSpring. And we had no visitors had until now."

"I see." Understood Ferzarius, as they began walking down a street.

"So what is it you seek from us?" Zakthis finally asked the humans.

"Well, we have retrieved a mystic artifact from Eidolon's castle. If we do not hide it from him, or get rid of it immediately, he will get it again, and use it for his most evil plan!" explained Daedolon.

"Hmmm…" Zakthis thought it over in his head, "If that is so, come to our blacksmith's shop. He can do whatever you want with this strange thing you speak of."

"Thank you." Agreed Daedolon. "May you lead us there?"

"Yes." Said the wise Sidhe.

Soon afterwards they came to the blacksmith's shop. It was a small hut made out of straw. Zakthis knocked on the door and waited. A short, fat elf with dirty hands, wearing old rags opened the door for them.

"Good day, chief!" He exclaimed happily. "How may I be of service to you?"

Zakthis motioned towards Daedolon and Ferzarius standing next to him at the shop's doorstep, and said "Good day to you to Bahovar! I bring you two human mages who ask a favor, my dear comrade."

The blacksmith turned to the two others, "Greetings humans, what can I do for you, and what will you give me in return?"

Ferzarius pulled out the Diamond of Time and handed it to him, "We will give you a quartz flask. Just do something with this thing."

"What shall I do with it for you?" The elf looked confused.

"Just destroy it any way you desire." Ferzarius said.

Bahovar scratched his head, "I can mold it into a different shape, or I can melt it."

"Than I suggest you melt it. Never will Eidolon put his paws on it again!" Decided Daedolon, as he pulled out a quartz flask from his pocket, and also handed it to the blacksmith.

"Thank you," nodded Bahovar, "It will be done at once. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No that is all." Ended Daedolon.

They left the shop to let the blacksmith do the work, and returned to the town streets. "It is now night time on the surface, most monsters are hunting for food. Do you want to spend the night with us in UnderSpring?" Suggested the chief of the underground town.

Daedolon and Ferzarius had no choice but to accept the offer…

Early next morning, a Sidhe came knocking on the door of the hut where the two humans were spending the night. "Wake up! Wake up! We are being raided by the dwellers of above!" he screamed nervously.

The mages were rudely awakened. They got up, gathered up their remaining supplies, and stepped out the door.

"Has Eidolon really found us this fast?" Daedolon asked the elf.

"I am not sure. But all of my people are in grave danger!" replied the warrior, as he lifted up his enchanted axe and ran quickly through the streets of his town. Having no choice, Daedolon turned on his Arc of Death, Ferzarius pulled out his Quietus, and they both followed.

"I see terrible things in my mind, partner. We have been greatly outsmarted by Eidolon." Sighed Ferzarius seemingly in grief.

But Daedolon did not listen to that at all, he was too excited by the current situation, too willing to do a lot of fighting. "Nonsense, Master. This shall make me more of a hero than I am!"

They kept running with weapons drawn, until they came to the small, masked entrance of the cave.

There they were accompanied by dozens of Sidhe warriors, standing in ready to attack positions. At the horizon outside the cave, a huge army could be seen approaching the now unsecret hiding place. As the army marched closer and closer, Daedolon could see that the army was made up of lots of gargoyles, a legion of Ettins, and tall Golems made out of iron. Leading all this evil terror was a Shadow Wizard mounted on a Chaos Serpent. It was the very same Shadow Wizard that was in the war room back at Eidolon's castle.

The army stopped five hundred meters from the cave. The Sidhe were all very tense, gripping their axes, sweating hard. Daedolon lost all his excitement and willingness abruptly. Ferzarius remained silent, and watched the enemy with wretched eyes.

The Shadow Wizard riding the giant creature took of his black hood exposing his goat-like face, and said "So… Dwell in here the lost tribes of the Sidhe. You are found at last! Hehheh… Pitiful elves!"

His mouth formed an ugly grin, "Open to you are two choices. One: give us the human mages with the jewel, and serve as slaves. Two: enter the Afterlife and suffer there!"

"Never shall we be slaves to your evil leader!" Yelled the Sidhe warriors altogether.

"Too late you are. The Diamond of Time does not exist anymore!" Ferzarius said.

"Thou shall not lie to a dark mage, human scum! 'Tis the worst mistake of your mortal life!" The Shadow Wizard said again in anger. He stared with his dark-red eyes at the old arcane Master, reaching into the human's mind, reading his thoughts, searching for the truth…

"My senses have fooled me. You do speak the truth. Intolerable truth. For that you all die!"

Having heard that, one of the elves gave a loud cry, and his companions swung their axes, firing red energy bolts at the opposite troops. And so a big battle began. Some of the Sidhe took on the Golems and half of the gargoyles. Others took on the Ettins. Daedolon and Ferzarius took on the rest of the gargoyles. It was a very bloody scene. There were clouds of dust all over the plains outside the cave, there were screams of pain, there were swooshes, zaps, and blasts of energy bolts flying up and down, left and right. It went on and on for what seemed like almost forever. One Ettin smacked a Sidhe on the head with his mace. Another tumbled over a nearby hill, screeching like a baby bird, as a lightning blast from Daedolon's magic weapon homed in on him. One of the Golems was attempting to pound Ferzarius into the ground, and at the same time had several Sidhe elves jumping on his back. Five gargoyles were arguing among each other outside the main center of the bloodbath, because they accidentally hurled fireballs at each other while aiming at Daedolon. While the Shadow Wizard, whom everyone on the human/elf side feared and left alone, rode around on his pet beast observing the progress of his troops. Whenever they seemed to be winning, he would laugh crazily and brag about the skills of his army and loyalties to Eidolon. Whenever they seemed to be loosing, he would take out his mystic book and yell out demonic curses.

Eventually all the quarreling came to an end. There were tons of corpses and dismembered body parts lying around everywhere. The Golems have finally been shattered into a million pieces of iron, or were melting in nearby pits of lava. The gargoyles were either been beaten by humans and elves, or killed by other members of their own species. The last remaining squad of Ettins fled back to the castle, in an extremely bad shape. Very, very few of the elven warriors remained standing with the heroic human mages.

"Bah!" roared the Shadow Wizard with the most utmost rage as he jumped off the Chaos Serpent. "'Tis was an easy defeat for you ridiculous things! But that shall not happen anymore! Eidolon has new plans. Soon we will terrorize the world of Thyrion. HAHAHAHehhehheheh!!!!!! Nothing can stop us then. My master's true power will be revealed to your pitiful civilizations. BWOOOHOOOHOOOHAHAHA!!!"

"That shall never be at all!" yelled out the humans.

"Dreams of your will be unfulfilled!" yelled the last of the Sidhe.

"We will see about that …" the dark magician began approaching the group slowly.

Backing away with steady steps, the group of heroes aimed their weapons of magic at the evil being, and……Nothing! All the Aethereal power, all the mana in the weapons was used up on the enormous army. All hope was lost.

"Strike me down, your evilness. The Afterlife is nice for those who follow the path of light." Daedolon breathed out.

"In that we all trust as one!" agreed all the others.

"So be it! You live no longer!" responded the goat being. He leaped through his book, and cast the most powerful spell he could find in it. The spell turned the heroes into stone statues. The statues were then dumped into a sea of lava and destroyed by Eidolon himself.

_According to my creative imagination, this whole situation (the loss of an enchanted jewel) is what led Eidolon to make his attack on the world of Thyrion._


End file.
